Electrical connectors are used in a wide variety of applications. Some connectors simply transmit power (e.g., from a power source to an appropriate appliance) or signal lines to printed circuit boards, other electronic devices or to other complementary connectors. Other connectors transmit both power and signal lines through the connector interface.
Some electrical connectors also employ various types of shell structures, ground structures or the like to protect or to electrically interact with the transmission lines and their terminals within the connectors. For instance, some connectors are provided with shell structures to protect against electrostatic discharges (ESD) which are generated when the connector comes into contact with another conductive body which may be a complementary mating connector. In essence, the ESD shell is used to dissipate static charges. Connectors also may have shell structures to protect against electromagnetic interference (EMI). In essence, the EMI shell protects the electrical circuitry from externally generated radiated emissions as well as preventing electromagnetic interference from radiating outwardly of the connector. Such shell configurations can work well, especially once a connector is engaged with its complementary connector. Unfortunately, however, in connectors where shells from complementary connectors initially come into contact with each other when their connectors are engaged, it is observed that ESD may continue to damage components in one or both of the connecting devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved connector configuration.